thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7 (Fanon)
Season 7 of AMC's The Walking Dead consists of 16 episodes, it was confirmed on October 30th 2015. Plot TBA Episodes * Something to Fear * Prisoner of War * Thanked For It * Sing Me A Song * The Kingdom * March to War * No Guts * War * The Next Step * Splitting Up * Around Every Corner * The Trip Back * Compromise * Bolts * We Don't Die * All Out War Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (ep1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16) (16/16) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (ep1,2,3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16) (15/16) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene (ep1,2,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (11/16) * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (ep1,2,3,4,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (12/16) * Danai Gurira as Michonne (ep1,2,3,5,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (13/16) * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (ep1,2,5,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (12/16) * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford (ep1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (14/16) * Jared Gilmore as Harry Peletier (ep1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,13,15,16) (13/16) * Lennie James as Morgan Jones (ep1,2,5,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (12/16) * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams (ep1,2,4,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16) (14/16) * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter (ep1,2,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16) (14/16) * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (ep1,2,5,6,7,8,9,10,11) (9/16) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan (ep1,3,4,6,7,8,9,12,13,14,15,16) (12/16) * Brett Dalton as Joseph (ep1,3,4,6,7,8,9,12,13,14,15,16) (12/16) Also Starring * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler (ep1,3,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14) (11/16) * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes (ep1,3,4,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (12/16) * Ross Marquand as Aaron (ep1,3,4,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (12/16) * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe (ep1,3,4,6,7) (5/16) * Colin Farrell as Lucas Black (ep1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16) (16/16) * Xander Berkeley as Gregory (ep1,6,7,8,10,13,14,15,16) (9/16) * Frank Grillo as Frank (ep1,3,4,6,7,8) (6/16) * Corey Hawkins as Heath (ep1,3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16) (14/16) * Tom Payne as Paul 'Jesus' Rovia (ep1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,13,14,15,16) (14/16) * Austin Amelio as Dwight (ep1,2,3,4,6,7,8,9,12,13,14,15,16) (13/16) Guest Stars * Dave Fennoy as Ezekiel (ep5,10,14,15,16) (5/16) * Jason Douglas as Tobin (ep1,2,3,6,7,8,9) (7/16) * Ted Huckabee as Bruce (ep1,9,10,11) (4/16) * Dahlia Legault as Francine (ep1,9,10,13,14) (5/16) * Jordan Woods Robinson as Eric Raleigh (ep1,9,10,13,14) (5/16) * Ann Mahoney as Olivia (ep1,3,9,10,13) (5/16) * Katelyn Nacon as Enid (ep1,2,3,6,7,8,9,10,13,14) (10/16) * David Marshal Silverman as Kent (ep1,9,10,13,14) (5/16) * Mandi Kerr as Barbara (ep1,9,10,11) (4/16) * Kenric Green as Scott (ep1,3,6,7,8,9) (6/16) * Kevin Durand as Norman (ep1,3,4,6,7,8) (6/16) * Steven Ogg as Wade (ep1,4,6,7,8,9,12,13,14,15,16) (11/16) * Wood Harris as Marco (ep1,10,13,14,15) (5/16) * James Chen as Kal (ep1,10,14) (3/16) * Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo (ep1,10,14) (3/16) * R. Keith Harris as Harlan Carson (ep1,10,13,14) (4/16) * Daniel Newman as Kingdom Survivor (ep1,2,5,10,13) (5/16) Deaths * Several unnamed Saviors * Spencer Monroe * Tobin (Alive and Zombified) * Scott (Alive and Zombified) * Frank * Norman * Bruce * Barbara * Rosita Espinosa * Tara Chambler * Francine * Eric * Kent * Marco * Daryl Dixon * Wade * Joseph * Morgan Jones Trivia * There is 23 series regulars for this season, 16 of them being returning series regulars, the other seven being new series regulars. * This fanon is going off the prediction that Glenn does not survive Season 6 of the real series. If Glenn does not die in the real show, then it will be edited. * This fanon was first created by TinyCarlos.